


the key to healthy communication is actually communicating

by nonbinaryicarus



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, cos i sure af am not going to, gross overuse of commas, ine'theas just doesnt know how to deal with emotions, like the end result of previous miscommunication i guess, miscommunication?, mostly my dudes its just zeillan being way too gay for his own good, so he Avoids, someone save this guy from himself, there should be an archive warning for, which ya know fkn mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryicarus/pseuds/nonbinaryicarus
Summary: Hurt at being avoided Zeillan decides rather impusively on confrontation and well if he's able to help Ine'theas figure out himself that's all the better.





	the key to healthy communication is actually communicating

**Author's Note:**

> rather self indulgent drabble but for reference the work is much earlier on in the lives of two high elves. Zeillan Dawnbringer, a retribution paladin turned frost death knight and Ine'theas Silverwhisper, a discipline priest.

Zeillan just barely saw a glimpse of the impossible silver of Ine'theas' hair but the colour was so unique there was no mistaking it. He moved before he could think about it, before deciding on what to say, before realizing that if Ine'theas really was avoiding him that seeking him out wouldn't be welcome. All the high elf could think of was how much he missed him.  
  
Zeillan called out his name and there was an unnatural pause before Ine'theas' eyes lifted to meet his, even though Zeillan was sure that the pause felt longer because he knew Ine'theas was never one to be lost in thought. The blue of Ine'theas' eyes was so pale it was near silver and it never failed to amaze Zeillan. Even now with how much he was hurt he almost smiled, feeling that emotion fade underneath how much _peace_ Ine'theas seemed to bring him without even trying.  
  
"Zeillan." Ine'theas said in reply, his voice calm and grounded as it always was.  
  
Zeillan almost let himself hesitate but he knew that Ine'theas appreciated bluntness just as much as Zeillan himself did so he stamped down on the uncertainty within himself quickly. "You've been avoiding me." Zeillan said, it wasn't accusatory, just an observation but as soon as he spoke Zeillan knew he wasn't mistaken.  
  
"Yes." Ine'theas said, there wasn't a hint of guilt, his gaze held steadily. Ine'theas was never one to lie, perhaps he withheld his emotions too readily. Perhaps it was easier to believe that his withdrawal was due to something Zeillan knew it wasn't. To an outsider Ine'theas would seem cold, uncaring but Zeillan learned quickly it was a front, an image that lead to the coldness Ine'theas didn't intend. From what Zeillan knew there would always be a reason for everything Ine'theas did.  
  
Zeillan made a considering sound in the back of his throat, tapping his thumb on his bicep as he crossed his arms. "Are you ready to tell me why?" Zeillan knew that Ine'theas had been avoiding him but the confirmation ached more than he expected it to. He wasn't sure whether he came off as impatient because of that and the longer the silence between them stretched the more he felt tension building within him. He knew what the silence meant, he knew Ine'theas expected him to know.  
  
Finally Zeillan forced himself to relax with a sigh, forced the fingers he felt digging into his skin to ease their hold. "Alright." He tried to keep his voice gentle, tried to stop how impatient he feared he was seeming. He wasn't upset with Ine'theas, he never could be, especially not now. Still, none of that changed the tension inside him that he was trying to ignore.  
  
Ine'theas shifted the book in his hands, holding more of the weight at the spine and curling his fingers around the pages. The movement brought the book closer to Ine'theas, it almost seemed like a defense. "I have upset you." Ine'theas said, his voice so precise that Zeillan knew immediately that his calm was forced. It wasn't the first time he'd wondered how people could think Ine'theas felt nothing.  
  
"No." Zeillan could feel those words like an ache in his chest. _No, never. Don't ever think it could be you_. His fingers itched to touch, to brush hair behind a pointed ear, to soothe. He wasn't sure if he intended to soothe Ine'theas or himself. It could have been both. Still, he refrained. Ine'theas had never seemed like someone who was willing to let people touch him freely. Zeillan was sure he _hadn't_ ever touched him and despite not being particularly reliant on physical contact the realization bought with it a want he refused to dig into.  
  
Ine'theas tilted his head slightly, watching him. Patient but still expectant. Zeillan knew Ine'theas was waiting for him to elaborate. Zeillan only had one truth to give him and he gave it freely. "I miss you." Immediately Ine'theas seemed to soften, a flash of sadness in the near silver of his eyes before he lowered them to the book in his hands.  
  
"I miss you too." Ine'theas said. The words were almost too quiet for Zeillan to hear, as if Ine'theas wasn't sure whether he should say it.  
  
"I've been here, Ine'theas." Zeillan said, the frustration he readily placed on himself was there again. _What more can I do for you when I don't know what's wrong?_  
  
"I know." Ine'theas said. There was a moment of silence, broken only by the slide of pages as the book in Ine'theas' hands slid shut. Zeillan's eyes caught on a reflective emblem on the cover as it shone silver in light of Ine'theas as he placed it down.  
  
"I am not ready to explain because I do not know how. It is not because I do not want to." Ine'theas' said when his gaze met Zeillan's again, as steady as it ever was. The short hint of shy vulnerability almost like it never happened. Ine'theas sighed gently, almost like an after-thought. "I am not used to wanting anything."  
  
"Then start with what you want." Zeillan said. _I would give you anything, you have to know that by now_.  
  
Ine'theas seemed to consider his words, or to consider Zeillan but it didn't take long for him to reach a decision. "Alright." Ine'theas said, his hand lifting in the corner of Zeillan's vision and then Zeillan felt Light radiating against his skin, slender fingers sliding through his hair, tucking it away from his face with a touch so gentle it almost wasn't even there.  
  
What he'd learned to expect from Ine'theas told him this couldn't be what he thought. But still Zeillan felt Ine'theas' fingers slide across his ear, felt palm against jaw and thumb against cheek. He felt so close to desperate as he rested his hand against the one touching him, he could feel the bone of knuckle against the pads of his fingers. He turned into Ine'theas' hand, closing his eyes as he felt his nose press against wrist. He could feel the heat of his own breath reflecting from Ine'theas' skin but it was nothing compared to Ine'theas' heat. Zeillan had almost expected Ine'theas' hands to be cold and he berated himself for that belief. The warmth was so consuming that he felt he was drowning in it.  
  
How stable his voice sounded when he spoke next felt like a lie next to the racing of his own heart. "I want this as well." _Almost too much_. Zeillan felt Ine'theas' hand flex, felt a thumb stroke his cheek.  
  
"I was not expecting that answer." Ine'theas said and Zeillan opened his eyes, frowning at what those words really meant. This close Ine'theas' eyes were so much more silver and Zeillan almost forgot himself in them.  
  
"Then what did you expect?" Zeillan asked, he could feel delicate bones shifting beneath skin. It was impossible that he could ever want anything else but to be this close to the man in front of him. There was nothing he wanted more than to feel the way Ine'theas cupped Zeillan's face between his hands.  
  
"I am glad I do not have to find out." Ine'theas' lips pressed against his and if he thought he was drowning before he didn't have a word for what he felt now. There was a short noise in the back of his throat but he didn't have time to consider it, too busy meeting the pressure against his lips with his own. Zeillan felt his fingers slide to rest against Ine'theas' wrist, felt the pulse there. It was the one thing about Ine'theas that didn't seem calm and it made Zeillan _want_. He wasn't sure when he told his other hand to move but he felt himself cup the back of Ine'theas' head, the hair against his fingers as soft as it always looked.  
  
He couldn't stop himself pressing closer, begging for more, any less than he could stop the groan that built in his throat. He felt full to bursting, more desperate than he'd ever known but Ine'theas broke off with a sharp intake of breath. Palms still rested against Zeillan's jaw and Zeillan nearly let himself chase for Ine'theas' lips back against his but he held still, swallowing thickly against the want that tried to get the better of him.  
  
"Easy, this is a library." Ine'theas said, the words sounded impossibly gentle.  
  
"I'm aware." Still, Zeillan dropped his forehead against Ine'theas' shoulder, careful not to jostle him with the contact. He exhaled shakily against Ine'theas' collarbone. Fingers stroked through Zeillan's hair and he tried to let that soothe the ache of _more_ that settled in him the second Ine'theas had touched him. "Does this mean you're done avoiding me?" Zeillan said, a means of distraction more than anything else.  
  
"Yes, you do not need to worry." Ine'theas said and the tension eased out of Zeillan's body that easily. He smiled against Ine'theas' skin and so carefully wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing Ine'theas closer.


End file.
